


Karma Drabbles - Victor

by ikementally-deficient (pepperbar)



Series: MLQC Karma Keyword Drabbles [2]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperbar/pseuds/ikementally-deficient
Summary: A series of drabbles incorporating the Summon quotes from Victor's Karma cards. No particular attempts at continuity.Mostly SFW, maybe a little angst. Specific trigger warnings will be in each chapter, if applicable.





	Karma Drabbles - Victor

She slumped as the dimpled white ball hooked sharply and hit the turf fifty yards away. “I’m just no good at this!”

Victor raised his club in the next stall, then swung. The head of the club described a perfect arc. She watched his muscles bunch and stretch, mouth dry, never even registering the sweet, strong  _ pock _ of his club hitting the ball before it soared into the distance.

Victor nodded smugly before answering. “Then why did you make me bring you?”

“I -- wanted to show you a different side of me!”

“You only have one side to you -- stupid.”


End file.
